


Era Só um Peixe

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Universo Alternativo 'Você é uma veterinária e estou te implorando para salvar meu peixinho dourado e você é a primeira veterinária a não me perguntar se eu tenho certeza de que não prefiro comprar outro peixinho dourado por três dólares'" pedido por um anônimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Era Só um Peixe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Was Only a Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698492) by [Plus1STR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR). 



“Sinto muito, mas temo que não tem nada que eu possa fazer pelo seu peixe...” Peggy parou e puxou a ficha do paciente, passando pelas informações ou falta delas. O enfermeiro que tinha anotado os detalhes provavelmente não levou isso a sério. Peggy tinha uma política estrita de ‘todo o paciente é uma prioridade’, mas não podia culpa Thompson inteiramente por não ter prestado mais atenção – afinal, o paciente era um peixinho dourado.

“Hamlet. Seu nome é Hamlet.”

“Hamlet, certo. Sinto muito.” Peggy largou a ficha, se inclinando com as palmas na mesa de observações enquanto olhava para o tanque portátil. O pobre carinha estava nadando em semicírculos lânguidos, afundando mais e mais para o fundo do tanque a cada par de minutos antes de tentar subir de novo. Não tinha chance daquele peixe sobreviver por muito mais tempo. Mas cada vez que Peggy olhava para os olhos turquesa trêmulos à sua frente, as palavras lhe faltavam. A moça parecia estar de coração partido sem nem ter ouvido que seu peixe provavelmente precisaria ser largado na privada.

Peggy agarrou uma caixa de lenços de trás dela e a ofereceu para a moça que estava choramingando.

“Obrigada.”

“É claro, Senhorita...” Peggy olhou rapidamente para a ficha – ao menos Thompson teve a decência de escrever o nome dela. “Martinelli.”

“Angie,” ela respondeu entre fungadas.

Peggy ofereceu para ela um sorriso suave antes de outra tentativa de lhe dar a notícia. “Angie, sinto muito mesmo, mas não tem nada que eu possa fazer.”

Angie passou o lenço sob o nariz e esfregou uma junta sob um olho para pegar uma lágrima perdida. “É só que eu tive Hamlet por cinco anos. Ele era esse peixinho dourado de circo com uma carinha tristonha. Tipo aqueles que você ganha em jogos, sabe? Todo mundo disse que ele não ia sobreviver um mês, mas aqui ele está agora. Três anos depois e uma mudança para Nova York no meio.” Angie sorriu tristemente para seu amigo aquático.

Peggy deu um aperto reconfortante na mão livre de Angie. As duas viram Hamlet começar a afundar lentamente para o fundo do tanque de fibra de vidro de novo.

“Você tem certeza que não pode fazer nada? Nada mesmo?”

As unhas de Peggy bateram na mesa enquanto um expressão pensativa tomava seu rosto; não tinha nada que pudesse fazer pelo peixe de Angie – disso tinha certeza – mas Angie não precisava ouvir isso de novo.

“Um momento.”

Ela se virou para o balcão atrás dela, mexendo com alguns copos e containers. Assim que teve certeza de que Angie não podia calcular seus movimentos ou ver por trás das costas dela, Peggy encheu uma seringa vazia com água. Ela encarou Angie de novo, seringa na mão.

“O que é isso?”

“Monóxido de dihidrogênio. Não vai fazer nada de especial, mas não vai fazer mal também.” Peggy esperou pelo aceno de aprovação de Angie antes de injetar o conteúdo da seringa no tanque portátil.

“Todos os veterinários que passei me disseram para comprar outro peixinho dourado por tipo três dólares na loja de animais. Mas ele é meu, não posso só pegar um novo.”

“Nossos animais nos afetam de modos diferentes. Até os pequenos.”

“Obrigada, doc.” Angie pegou o tanque nas suas mãos.

Certamente, três dias depois, Hamlet virou de barriga para cima e Angie o enterrou no pátio – não podia de modo algum jogar seu amado peixinho dourado na privada. Duas semanas depois, Dottie, a colega de quarto de Angie, praticamente a expulsou de casa.

“Faz duas semanas, querida. Você tem que seguir em frente.”

“Mas Hamlet merecia uma morte melhor do que essa.”

“Angie, era um peixe. Um peixinho dourado.”

“Mas era o **meu** peixinho dourado.”

“Ang, você vai sair e ir para a rua. Talvez ir para a pet shop e pegar outro bichinho. Sem se, uns, ou mas.” Dottie empurrou Angie para a porta, empurrando ela para fora de casa.

“Você não costumava ser tão mandona, Iowa.”

“Puxei você.” Dottie piscou quando atirou a bolsa para Angie e enfiou as chaves de casa nas mãos dela. “Volte para casa com um sorriso!”

E foi exatamente assim que Angie se encontrou na pet shop, olhando para todas as variedades de peixe. Pelo menos era isso que estava fazendo quando um flash de pelos escuros a derrubou no chão em um frenesi de lambidas excitadas no seu rosto.

“Bucky, para!”

O cachorro parou por um momento, ainda na volta de Angie, e latiu animado antes de começar a lamber e latiu amigavelmente. Angie se sentou, abraçando o husky enquanto ria e o acariciava, e ele se contorcia abanando o rabo.

“Olá, cara.”

“Bucky.” A voz chamou de novo, correndo em direção ao par no chão. O cachorro voltou para sua dona, sentando obedientemente ao lado das pernas dela.

“Sinto muito por isso. Ele nunca fez isso antes. Normalmente não tem interesse pelas pessoas. Aqui, me deixa...” Ela extendeu sua mão para Angie. “Oh. Olá de novo, Angie.”

Angie pegou a mão que estava sendo oferecida e graciosamente permitiu que Peggy a ajudasse a se levanter.

“Oi, doc.”

“Por favor, me chama de Peggy. Parece apropriado agora que Bucky te cobriu de saliva.”

“Peggy, certo. Não se preocupe com a baba.” Angie limpou o rosto com sua manga, bem, a manga de Dottie – ela realmente precisava parar de roubar as roupas de Dottie. “Acho que precisava disso.”

Peggy deu uma olha em volta, percebendo que tinha perseguido seu cachorro para o outro lado da loja. “Estava esperando conseguir um peixe?”

“Eu... não sei. Minha colega de quarto se cansou de mim por estar de luto em casa e meus pés meio que me trouxeram para cá.”

Peggy mordeu o lábio inferior. “Você gostaria de alguma ajuda?”

“Não quero ser um inconveniente.”

“Não é um problema, sério. Só estou aqui para comprar um brinquedo de morder. Esse aqui conseguiu destroçar o último.” O cachorro em questão olhou para Peggy; se houvesse uma competição de animais orgulhosos, Bucky iria para casa com o ouro. “Teve a cara de pau de ficar ofendido quando ele se despedaçou como se eu tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso.”

Bucky rosnou em resposta e Peggy acariciou sua cabeça de leve. “Sim, sim. Suponho que seja minha culpa por comprar para você algo que parece com um esquilo...”

“Parece que você tem muito trabalho, Inglesa.” Angie sorriu por causa da troca entre os dois.

“Oh não, ele é um anjo na maior parte do tempo.” Peggy mudou seu peso de um pé para o outro, balançando desconfortável. “Ia levar ele para caminhar depois, se você quiser companhia. Também vou te pagar um café se você quiser.”

Bucky foi para trás de Angie, batendo o nariz atrás das pernas dela.

“Acho que seu cachorro já decidiu por mim.” Angie riu, dando alguns passos sendo guiada por ele.

“Eu disse na maior parte do tempo.” Peggy segurou a porta aberta para Angie e seu companheiro problemático.

“Sabe, Peggy, você nunca me disse o que era monóxido de dihidrogênio.”

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Não conseguia pensar em um título, mas daí comecei a cantarolar Mr. Brightside, então esse título aconteceu.


End file.
